


Forty-Eight Hours of Fabulous Fun

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-14
Updated: 2007-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: AU. A lot can happen in two days. Forty-eight hours of adventure, romance, danger and fun ensue when Albus Dumbledore and the Hogwarts staff design a scavenger hunt to promote teamwork and inner-House unity. Multiple pairings, Marauders’ Era.





	1. Splinched!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

**Main Characters:** Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Doris Purkiss, Lily Evans Minor Characters: Caradoc Dearborn, Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall 

**Pairings:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Severus Snape/Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew/Emmeline Vance, James Potter/Doris Purkiss, unrequited!James Potter/Lily Evans 

**Genres:** Adventure, drama, slash, romance, angst Setting: Marauders Era, 1977 (Marauders' seventh year) 

**Summary:** AU. A lot can happen in two days. Forty-eight hours of adventure, romance, danger and fun ensue when Albus Dumbledore and the Hogwarts staff design a scavenger hunt to promote teamwork and inner-House unity. Multiple pairings, Marauders' Era. 

**Challenge/Inspiration:** The idea for this fic comes from a challenge posted on Fictionalley.org by thatssoninties. It called for a scavenger hunt setting with some specifics. The full details are at http://forums.fictionalley.org/park/showthread.php?s=&threadid=110821 

**Warnings:** This fic includes occasional offensive language, which is mostly the fault of Severus Snape. I've tried not to be too obscene outside of Severus' dialogue, but swearing suits him and he does it a lot. Please be advised. Slash (Homosexuality), though not portrayed in an extremely graphic nature, is a part of this fic. If male/male pairings trouble you, I'd advise caution before reading on. Gay and straight sexuality is a topic that I've included, though most of it is minor and not graphic (see pairings above). Alcohol consumption and intoxication is included in one part of this fic but does not play a large role in the overall plot. 

**A/N:** First off, tremendous thanks to the Harry Potter Lexicon for providing a lot of canonical facts that have helped my writing a great deal! 

**Sources:** The quote "I assure you my friends, I am cone sold stober" is from the book Howl's Moving Castle by Diana Wynne Jones. "And when love speaks, the voice of all the gods makes heaven drowsy with the harmony" is of course from Shakespeare.

**About animals:** a number of fascinating creatures were taken from JKR's Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. It is definitely a must read and I suggest you rush out and buy it right away. I also included mention of the Vodyanoy, a Russian-Scandinavian mythological creature. More information on it, including the folklore, can be found at Wikipedia.

**About the characters:** I've tried to keep my characterization accurate but appreciate feedback of all types that will allow me to improve my representation. Some of the lesser known characters I am using are minor at best; they scarcely receive mention in the books, though they are all canon. The majority of these characters come from the list of 1970's Order members found at the HP Lexicon. These include Marlene McKinnon, Caradoc Dearborn and Emmeline Vance. Doris Purkiss can best be remembered as the witch who claimed Sirius Black was really Stubby Boardman, or vice versa. Since little is known of these characters, I've designed them as I see fit and randomly assigned Houses to them based on what I know of their character and appearance.

I've also decided to include Peter Pettigrew in this fic and give him as much "air time" as the other Marauders, in order to keep to canon. For accuracy, I have chosen not to dumb him down or write him as exceptionally evil. It has always been my opinion that JKR intended him to be understood as one who made a great mistake later in life, and not as a wholly bad character. I've decided to write in the friendship he once enjoyed with his fellow Marauders and I've tried to portray him realistically.

I've tried to stick to canon with the Marauders, Lily and Severus, though of course my view of the characters has been irreparably altered by numerous fanfics. Major elements of Remus' personality come from canon, especially PoA, OotP and HBP. James is a conglomeration of canon Harry -- as Harry is often described as taking after James -- and the memories presented in canon and a bit of SBP's portrayal of him. Lily and Severus are derived mainly from Severus' own memories as seen in canon, especially DH as well as the memories of other canon characters. As for Sirius, I can state with certainty that he has lost his mind. He pretty much wrote himself this way. I can only assume the pirate imitations and his occasional odd manner of speaking are related in some way to his Moony obsession, or are the result of a Bludger to the head.

Let's get on with it, shall we?

_________________________________________________

_**Friday, 19:15....** _

"Success!" shouted Severus Snape, his hoarse voice a mixture of pride and pain as it welled up from deep within. Despite finally accomplishing his unenviable task, he felt completely exhausted. His throat was sore and his head spun. He was lying flat on his stomach with his robes entangled uncomfortably around his body. Ignoring this, he raised himself onto his elbows and looked around, wondering where he had landed. They were definitely not in Hogsmeade anymore, that was for sure. There was cracked pavement beneath him and it scraped the delicate flesh of his arms. Severus longed to drag himself over to the lush, freshly-mown Muggle lawn just a metre away, but his body was devoid of all energy. He thought this could be a result of losing a great deal of blood; indeed, already a scarlet pool had formed around him, dampening the trousers and robes he was dressed in. It was most uncomfortable, sticky and tacky against his skin, seeping into the expensive fabric of his clothing. _That stain is never going to come out,_ he mused darkly.

Dizzy, Severus ignored his discomfort and shifted onto his back, where he stared resolutely ahead, wondering who would come to his rescue and precisely how long they would waste taking the mickey before they would put him back together. There was not a cloud in the sky. Overhead, the sun was completing its slow arc across the horizon, sending down hot rays like daggers, all of which made directly for Severus' pale skin. He could feel himself burning already, even in the flickering, feeble glow of the twilight sunshine. His pale skin had never been able to withstand the sun's tortuous rays. It was not the most significant pain he felt, however. Severus' thighs smarted and stung, but at least they remained attached to the rest of him. What concerned him was that he could not feel anything below his calves; splinched, he remained absolutely still, torn between congratulating himself and shouting for help. _Simply torn,_ he thought oppressively. _Splinched like a common first-year Mudblood._ To his left, someone chortled hysterically.

"Stop laughing, Black, you arrogant madman, and go find my feet," Severus snapped. He thrust his hand into his pocket, his fingers curling around his wand. "Go on, before someone sees them!" He pictured bewildered Muggles locating his severed limbs and sighed dramatically, hoping no one would make off with his disconnected feet before Sirius was able to locate them. "Useless fool," he added harshly, and then, when Black turned to go, "Take the fucking picture first you idiot Gryffindor."

Severus closed his eyes against the sudden flash of the Muggle-style camera in Sirius' hands, wondering why he had never bothered to take a course in elementary Healing. Severus supposed he could manage a spell to ebb the bleeding, if not put himself entirely to rights, but for the moment he merely savoured his victory, tainted though it was with the coppery fragrance of his own spilt blood and the rather horrific pain of being split in two. Only one item left on the list, he assured himself grimly. Above him, Sirius merely giggled like one who had suffered a head injury, snapping pictures eagerly. Severus rested his head against the hard stone of the driveway, feeling his veins leak substance onto the cement.

The game was nearly done. 


	2. The Dire Announcement

**_Twenty-four hours earlier...._ **

 

Albus Dumbledore stood before the crowd, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously as he regarded the assembled students, all of whom were gazing up at him with rapt confusion.

 

“In the spirit of inner House cooperation –”

 

“Blimey,” muttered James darkly, his hand stealing into the basket of rolls. He shoved two into his mouth, chewing reflectively. “He’s not still on about that, is he? We’ve heard this speech since first year – all 'don’t curse the Slytherins, they’ll slime up the hall with their mucky blood' and a fat lot of good it’s done.” 

 

Ignoring the sharp stare from several nearby Ravenclaws, he rolled his eyes dramatically. “Gryffindors and Slytherins do not get on, ever. Ravenclaws almost always hate Hufflepuffs and the feeling is mutual. It’s practically etched in history. In fact, it might literally be etched in history,” he continued, glancing at Remus’ ever-present copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. “Doesn’t it say so in there?”

 

Remus narrowed his amber eyes and lovingly fingered the old volume, which was dog-eared and loosely held together by snapped binding. He drew himself to his full height, determined to look like the prefect he was. “Quiet. Some of us are actually trying to pay attention.” His lecture was cut short when Sirius slammed the tome shut and hit him over the head with it, snickering obnoxiously at the resounding _bonk_. “Dammit, Sirius –”

 

“Shhh,” Sirius hissed back, his own eyes wide and suddenly innocent. “Do you have to shout, Moony? I’m listening to the Headmaster.” 

 

“Sirius, if you don’t – arrgh!” Remus cried, for Sirius had suddenly slid a hand under his jumper and had begun tickling his armpit with unnecessary ferocity. Twisting part-way out of his jumper, he made a move to distance himself, to no avail. Sirius tickled on, knowing, inexplicably, precisely the right place to run his fingers against Remus’ sensitive skin. Thrashing about as he was, Remus’ elbow nearly collided with Peter’s jaw, his own homework and a pitcher of pumpkin juice before finally slamming into the silver teapot. Lukewarm tea gushed over his trousers, soaking Sirius’ robes as well. “Get off!”

 

James controlled his outburst of laughter, barely. “Padfoot, Moony,” he sighed, with dignity, though his lips twisted into a smirk. “I’m sure you’re both bursting to rip off your robes and have at it right here in the midst of the Great Hall, but I’m afraid I need to remind you I’ve just eaten, and I shall be horribly sick if you insist on having a grope and snog in front of Peter and myself.”

 

“Shut up, James,” said Remus, with feeling. His cheeks burned brilliant pink, with horror, shame and barely disguised wanting.

 

“If you don’t mind,” piped up Peter, who had been watching the curious goings-ons with waning interest, “I think he said something about adventure.”

 

“Ho ho,” commented Sirius, appearing interested for the first time since Dumbledore had begun talking. He jumped up. “Adventure, d’ y’ say?” He continued on, in poor imitation of a pirate, complete with hand gestures presumably designed to simulate sword-fighting and parrot-catching. “M’ boy, many a long year have I sailed the high seas in search of adventure. And ‘nary a thought spared for the bleedin’ saps lost to Davy Jones’ locker have I entertained since the embarkation on my quest with my rabble and crew. If it’s adventure ye be wantin’, adventure ye shall have, me charming scalawag.” He hit Peter hard on the shoulder and beamed triumphantly. “For treasure we seek, and bonnie lasses too.” It was then that he noticed Professor McGonagall’s penetrating dare, and he sat back down with dignity. “Argh.”

 

A number of nearby Ravenclaws looked scandalised, though the closest Hufflepuffs convulsed with laughter. Headmaster Dumbledore, for his part, merely appeared tolerant. He peered at Sirius through his half-moon spectacles. “As I was saying, lessons will be on hold for the next few days so that activities can be presented in the name of inner-House unity.” He waited for the muffled cheers and whispered conversations to die down before continuing. “We will begin with a scavenger hunt. Prizes will be awarded to those who complete their hunts in their entirety. All students will be paired off and given a list of items to be located with the time limit, which happens to be forty-eight hours. No,” he added quickly, as a number of students began to grapple about for suitable partners. “There is a catch, I’m afraid.”

 

“Here it comes,” said Peter, glumly. He frittered away a piece of pork pie into the pocket of his billowing robes, mourning the long hours of tedious inner-House cooperation to follow. His Arithmancy homework – _impossible_ , he thought, further subdued by the difficult task of ciphers and numerals and confusing little sums – was waiting on the unmade bed upstairs, but he doubted he would have any time to finish it as he was dragged along by a determined James, a bouncy Sirius and a cunning, well-read and entirely too eager Remus on the search for all manners of clues.

 

“All students will be paired with an individual from another House, which will hopefully open up the path of dialogue between the Houses and nullify the troublesome tendency towards self-segregation we have seen so blatantly displayed of late.” Dumbledore’s eyes lingered on the Gryffindors, James and Sirius in particular.

 

Peter frowned and scooped the last of his cold mashed potatoes into his mouth, masticating thoughtfully. “I’m not liking the sound of this.”

 

“Me neither,” confirmed James, who spied Remus’ hopeful eyes and twitched. “Mind you, but it won’t be half bad for Sirius; he’s got girlfriends in all four Houses, and Remus, you get on well with most girls too, but I have no hope of pairing with Lily....”

 

“She wouldn’t have you even if you could choose her, mate,” Sirius reminded him, in good cheer. His cleverness was rewarded with a piece of steak and kidney pie smashed into his silky hair by a disgruntled looking James, which he flicked away mildly, not perturbed or chastened in the slightest.

 

“To ensure that this event proceeds as intended, Professor McGongall, Professor Slughorn, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick, along with myself, have assigned all pairings. When you are finished with your supper, please consult your Head of House to determine your partner. I shall like to remark in advance that no substitutions will be permitted.” Dumbledore’s cheery expression seemed even more delighted as he made this dire pronouncement. “We will reconvene in one hour, at which time the hunt will start.”

 

“Bloody,” decided James, giving Lily one last desperate glance as she rose elegantly from her seat, her unfinished meal abandoned, and strode over to Professor McGonagall in search of her partner. _Look at her legs!_ cackled the reverent, lustful voice inside his head. _Swishing under her skirt!_ He felt his shoulders sink as he watched her receive her assignment; her smile was rueful, but accepting, and she scooted over to the Ravenclaw table to join Caradoc Dearborn. “Bloody,” he said again, for emphasis.

 

Sirius picked the last of the pie from his head and sucked his fingers reflectively, tasting crust. “May as well make the best of it,” he decided. He watched Dorcas Meadows pick her way through the milling Hufflepuffs and hoped for the best. “Farewell, my one and only true love,” he added as he jumped up from the table and cuffed Moony around the ear. “The time has come to pair myself with the lovely Miss Meadows.”

 

“You’re right, I suppose,” James agreed reluctantly. “Remus, Peter, coming with? Strength through solidarity,” he added, brooding.

 

They climbed from the table and approached McGonagall en masse. Sirius shoved aside a few first year Hufflepuffs who seemed to feel they were facing impending doom while Remus hissed under his breath and tried to hide the pleasure on his face when Sirius finally grabbed his wrist.

 

“Stop it – Padfoot – let go!”

 

“Moral support,” came a thin voice through Sirius’ gritted teeth.

 

Professor McGonagall raised her head wearily, taking in the lot of them and wondering what sort of unintentional mischief they would get into with their assigned partners. Deciding that it was likely to be less explosive then the intentional mischief the foursome often found themselves in, she nonetheless administered her stern, unyielding gaze. She heaved a tremendous sigh and unfolded the large roll of parchment before her. Smoothly, she ran one finger down the list in search of their names.

 

“Lupin, Remus,” she began, straightening her green hat so that it sat pertly upon her head. “I have you paired off with Miss Marlene McKinnon of Slytherin.” She gestured to the elegant girl perched at the Slytherin table, her long, bronzed legs revealed beneath a short green silk skirt and robes.

 

Glancing over to her, Remus made a small sound in his throat. Sirius clapped Remus hard upon the chest in a makeshift imitation of the Heimlich manoeuvre. “Hmmm... ‘elllo, ‘ello, ‘ello,” he said throatily, waggling his eyebrows. “Lucky devil, Moony, even if she is a Slytherin.” 

 

McGonagall gave them a significant stare, which quieted things a bit. “Mr Potter, you’re with Miss Doris Purkiss of Hufflepuff.” She studiously ignored his outraged guffaw and permitted him to deflate slowly while she searched onward. “Ah, Mr Pettigrew, who do we have for you? Oh yes, the enchanting Miss Emmeline Vance of Ravenclaw,” McGonagall informed him pleasantly, though with a certain amount of frowning aimed in James’ general direction, as he was still stammering and looking put upon.

 

“What yonder beauty shall presently beseech my sparkling company?” wondered Sirius with an excess of passion as he looked around the Great Hall. He tipped forward, regarding McGonagall for a moment. “Will it be the nubile Lorraine Madley of Ravenclaw? The busty Angelica Abbott of Hufflepuff? Maybe we will even flout tradition – nay, _the very law of nature_ – and find me a sexy Slytherin. I mean, if Remus can have a beautiful Dark Arts-obsessed fascist to serve as his cuddle bunny for the duration of this exercise, why can’t I?” He managed to look very put-out at the thought of being denied. “What about Evangelina Rosier, eh, she’s leggy, or Camille Parkinson with that lovely –”

 

“Mr Black,” said Professor McGongall forcefully. She sat up a little straighter, rigid in her determination to subdue him. “It is my duty – no, my pleasure – to inform you that you have indeed been paired with a student from Slytherin.” She shot an undecipherable glance across the room, smiling ever so slightly. “And I assure you, long legs do enter in to the equation, though I’ve never seen them out of trousers.” She waited, holding the name on the tip of her tongue. Vindictive pleasure suffused her as she thought of the numerous times she had caught Sirius idly flying bewitched paper aeroplanes or writing candid notes to Remus in her class. “Your partner for this little exercise in tolerance is....Mr Severus Snape, of Slytherin House.”

 

All of the air seemed to have been sucked out of the Great Hall. Sirius sighed at length, like a punctured balloon. Ignoring James’ and Peter’s hysterical cackling and glaring at Remus’s barely concealed smirk he struggled to determine the best way to coax McGonagall into giving him a new partner. “Professor,” Sirius began. He abruptly fell short. His mouth hung open, but no words emerged. He was speechless with horror.

 

“I’m sorry, Mr Black, but you heard Professor Dumbledore. All pairings are final.” Professor McGonagall crossed and uncrossed her legs beneath her table, feeling rather impressed with herself. It was the first time in living memory that she had been able to silence Sirius Black for more than ten seconds. “I suggest you locate Mr Snape and prepare for the distribution of lists. The scavenger hunt begins at quarter past. There are some charming prizes for the winners, you know.”

 

“But – but – but,” Sirius stammered. “But,” he added once more, as though for clarification.

 

“Snape, the greasy git,” shouted Peter, triumphant. He danced around Sirius like a moon in orbit, altogether too cheerful. Flushed, his pink face seemed to glow. “Ha! And I thought Vance was something awful,” he crowed, pointing out the chubby, frightened-looking young witch at the Ravenclaw table, who appeared rather ill at the prospect of their pairing. “But you’ve got Snape!”

 

Remus’ hand floated down onto Sirius’ shoulder and Sirius thought his legs might give out under that reassuring grip. “I’m sure it won’t be so bad,” said Remus gently, lying through his teeth. “Anyway, it’s only two days.”

 

James was having none of it. He pointed and howled in a rather accurate imitation of Peter, his dark hair mussed and his glasses off-centre. “Oh,” he choked gleefully. “Never thought I’d live to see the day – you and Snivellus! Well, it serves you right, saying Lily wouldn’t have me.”

 

“She wouldn’t,” said Sirius. He felt wounded. The room seemed to sway around him and he found himself wishing the floor would open up and swallow him. Across the room he could see Severus, frozen like a deer in headlights at the Slytherin table, his great oversized robes billowing around him like gathering thunder heads. “Pinch me,” he requested of Remus. “I’m having a nightmare.”

 

“Sorry mate,” James said easily. “You’re awake.”

 

“I’m in Hell, then,” Sirius stated emotionlessly. He wondered for a moment if that might not be the case. _A foul, unspeakable sort of Hell specifically for unrepentant Gryffindors, and I’m paired with the devil himself_ , he mused darkly, biting on his bottom lip. He wanted to do any number of things: hex Snape; run screaming from the room; hex Snape; deck James; call McGonagall and Dumbledore a number of choice words, and hex Snape.

 

Remus snorted. “Hell? That’s a bit melodramatic, isn’t it, Padfoot?”

 

“You know, it could be fun, this game,” chimed in Peter. He glanced over at Emmeline Vance and felt his heart began to pound with anticipation, anxiety and excitement. “Let’s make the best of it.”

 

James uttered a laugh that betrayed no amusement. “Easy for you to say, you’re not paired with a Hufflepuff nutter. Purkiss,” he sighed. “My rotten luck. Still, at least she’s no Snape.” His laughter became more genuine as Peter joined him. Even Remus had to smile a bit.

 

Sirius glowered at the lot of them. “It’s all fun and games until someone pairs you off with a Slytherin,” he retorted miserably, glaring at his traitorous friends.


End file.
